My Shangri-La
by GoWithTheFlo20
Summary: 'I'll march this road, I'll climb this hill, Upon my knees, If I have to' Bella Swan runs away when the weight of her world becomes too much, and where would she end up? Where all lost things do, Santa Carla. BELLA/DWAYNE. Strong M.
1. Henry Lawson

**AN IMPORTANT -** So this is my update schedule, because i've been getting alot of messages about my other stories. Next to be updated is **Unholy Convictions** , then is **A Game Of Risk,** then it's **Why you are mine.** After those updates it back to this one, once Why you are mine and My Shangri-La have caught up to chapter two, then **Cry Little Sister** Will be updated. I have another two stories but to be honest i'm waiting for inspiration to hit. so its a complete toss up of when they will be updated. If you are a new reader or just haven't read my other stories, here are what they are about:

 **Unholy Convictions-** Twilight/Borgias crossover- Juan/Bella or a Cesare/Bella undecided yet.

 **A Game Of Risk-** Twilight/ The vampire diaries - Kol/Bella.

 **Why You Are Mine-** Lost boys/ Twilight - Bella/Paul.

 **Cry Little Sister-** Lost boys/ Twilight- Bella/David.

To be completely honest, i will not give up on any of my stories, but you may have to wait sometimes for updates, real life has a habit of catching up with me. But if you feel like reading any other of my stories, please do. :)

Until next time, please enjoy and review - GoWithTheFlo20

 **DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING, I'M JUST PLAYING IN OTHER PEOPLES SAND BOXES. ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS AND PLACES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE WRITERS.**

* * *

Bella Would be the first to admit that she had been a complete fucking mess the week following her calamitous seventeenth birthday party. When she looked back on it, on herself, all she saw was a baby bird with its wings broken, pitiful and useless.

It didn't fit in, didn't register with the person she used to be. She was the stable one, the reliable one. Bella had always been the one to plan things out, think of the consequences of actions. It was a running joke among everyone who knew her, how predictable she was.

She had fallen so far in that first crippling week. She hated herself, loathed the person who stared back from the reflection of the mirror. It was like looking at someone wearing your skin. That wasn't her, it couldn't be, she refused to believe that sallow, hollow, feeble girl was her.

The trouble was, she didn't know who she was anymore. She had lost herself, in the Cullens, in trying to keep everyone happy, Charlie, Renee. Bella wasn't sure she had ever knew herself to begin with. Her mind was always occupied by this or that person, worries baring down on her shoulders until her knees wanted to buckle. Phoenix, Forks, all it housed was reminders, little snit bits and blatant signs of how miserable she had always been, how laborious she had always fought to fit in.

Bella had never done a reckless thing in her entire life. She had to be that way with how her family was, how some of her friends were, but she didn't want to HAVE to be anything. She just wanted to be. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and shriek up to the heavens, up to whatever god that was up there, that he or she could go fuck themselves, Bella was done. Done with it all. Their game was over.

One blustery night, after another bout of insomnia and restlessness, Bella took control. Screw Renee and her whimsical ways, screw Charlie and feeling like she had to stay anywhere to make sure someone was okay. Screw Forks and those damned Cullens.

Before she really thought about it, or thought about anything, Bella had darted around the house, packing everything important to her into a duffel bag. It was like her mind had finally switched off, leaving her body to act without incessant worries or that horrible nagging feeling of doing something wrong, of letting someone down.

She didn't have a plan, she didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do, all she knew was she had to get out, get as far away as possible and never come back. Clearing out her saving account she had saved up for college, Bella dumped her bag into her truck, left a goodbye and a please don't look for me note for Charlie and left.

Just like that she left, drove out in the dead of the night and never looked back once. Her chest grew lighter and lighter the more miles she put between herself and Forks, Charlie, Renee and the Cullens.

That first day she didn't stop driving, even when her knuckles cramped and her legs grew unyielding, she couldn't stop once she started. The apathy she had felt blanketing her thawed and instead of worry and regret bombarding her, she felt happy, ecstatic really, but most of all she felt unchained.

The first month was a bit of a blur. Bella didn't really stop for more than food and sleep, cruising state to state. She didn't not stop in some sort of dread of being caught up to, she didn't stop because nowhere really caught her eye. Of course she had no idea if any place would, or what she would do if it did, but they all seemed so bland, so... monotonous. That was before she started heading towards the west coast.

The months following that, she picked up scarce odd jobs here and there, all different from the last. Wanting, no, needing to try different things. In Portland, a couple who ran a furniture business offered her the job of manning the cash register, but Fredrick and Leanne would often let her watch and help with building sparse chairs or beds, it wasn't glamorous, but it was fun and it made her hands ache in a pleasant way.

Over in Dallas, she had the job of watching over a bookshop, she enjoyed that one the most, most likely because she could sit back and read when the store wasn't busy. She didn't enjoy all the jobs she got though, waitressing was not her strong point. She was too clumsy, often spilling the customers food before even leaving the kitchen and snapping at the guys who would act too 'friendly'. That job didn't last long, she and the owner were pleased when she just said i quit and walked out after another horrendous day.

She never stayed in one place too long, once she found herself rolling, she just kept picking up speed, hopping from one state to the next. She saw life in a new light, the world was just out there, at her fingertips and there was always more to see and more to do.

Slowly but surely, she found herself. She wasn't as soft spoken or submissive. In fact, the more she let go, the more she became. She found out she liked the knew her, or the her she had always been, who was now only peeking through the cracks of worry and self doubt that had weighed her down for so long. It felt like she was at the bottom of a lake, current making her spin, chain and ball tightly wrapped around her ankle, only now the ball and chain were gone and she could swim.

It wasn't until she hit San Francisco she had found what she had been looking for through all her odd jobs. A passion, something she loved and she was good at. Something she wanted to do and liked doing.

She had been walking the blistering streets, soaking in the colors and the people moving around her, when an old man caught her gaze. She couldn't tell you why, there was nothing really outlandish about him. The grey hair, green knitted sweater, beige pants and worn leather shoes helped him blend into the brick work, not stand out. But then she saw it.

A roll of canvas, a scattering of paper and graphite sticks loitering the rustic bench he sat on. He held one off white, thick piece of paper in his lap, crooked hands clutching tightly to the graphite stick he was sweeping over the page as he looked up and back down every few moments. Even from standing over the other side of the street, Bella could see the smudges and smears decorating his hands as he scribbled away.

Before she could stop herself, her feet had already carried her across the street and over to the hunched over man. He looked up once she stopped before him, smiled a toothy smile, moved his paper and pencils and patted the bench beside him, offering her a seat as he went back to work on the piece of paper on his lap. Bella edged over and cautiously sat down, not because she was weary, the man simply oozed compassion and warmth, but because her sole focus was on the picture he was working on.

The street before them had been brought to life and immortalized on the small piece of paper. Life in that moment perfectly captured in all its essence. It took her breath away slightly. Once he had finished, he took the drawing and held it out to her, giving her the picture that had memorized her. With shaky hands she took it, looking at the lines and curves and... Life as she smoothed her thumb back and forth over it gingerly, praying not to mess it up.

Her mouth was moving before she could stop herself, asking him to teach her to draw like that, even offered to pay him for lessons. He refused the money straight away, saying he would be glad to pass something on before he croaked. Bella would always remember , or Henry as he kept telling her to call him, he taught her a lot, not just about art but life itself and how precious little moments were.

After their first encounter, she met him every other day, the first month always being at the flaky bench she had met him , but by the second month had rolled around, she would visit him at his little apartment. She learned he had no children, that his siblings had died decades before. Bella got the feeling he was as lonely as she felt, and it was nice to meet a kindred spirit, even in the short amount of time she had the pleasure of knowing him.

With his help, she found out she had a natural talent for drawing, Henry only helped her refine her technique, to help her actually capture the emotions and atmosphere, not just the movements and blank faces. It was coming to the end of the third month, the longest she had stayed in one place in well over eight months, when it happened.

Like always, gravity pulled her back down to earth with a vicious tug and a crash. She had gone to the grocery store, buying ingredients for dinner for the both of them, her way of saying thank you for everything. She remembered him telling her one day that he loved shepherds pie, but the arthritis in his hands made it hard to cook anything but microwave-able meals. It was meant to be a happy surprise. It turned out it was a surprise, just not a happy one and not for Henry.

She had just made it to the top floor of the tall building when she saw all the neighbors out in the corridor by their doors, all looking over to Henrys door, whispering and muttering between themselves. Then Bella spotted the paramedics and police officers standing in front of Henrys opened door, wheeling something out in a black bag.

The brown paper bag holding her surprise crashed to the floor with a muted bang, the jar of sauce breaking and seeping out into the tacky carpet lining the hallway. Bella ran for his door, not thinking, not allowing herself to think because she didn't want to acknowledge what was in front of her. It couldn't be what she thought it was, she had gotten the wrong door, she must have.

Before she could make it to the black body bag, a police officer had caught her around the waist, halting her from getting any closer. Bella struggled be it was no use, she watched helplessly as he was wheeled away by a team of paramedics.

When she had calmed down, she had found out he had died in his sleep the night before of acute heart failure. When he hadn't got up and answered the door for the milk man, the milk man had rang the police.

That was how Bella learned to appreciate life. One moment it was there, bright and glowing and then it was gone, like a flickering candle in the wind, leaving only a cold darkness in its wake. Bella was sure she would always feel the bereavement of Henry, he meant too much to her not to, but she would keep his memory and lessons close to her heart and mind. She owed him that.

Two days later, Bella packed and headed back out into the wild world. San Francisco would always have a place in her heart because of that warm old man, but Bella needed to move on. Henry wouldn't have wanted her to sit around and mope his death, he was the type of person to tell you to look on the bright side, even when you were covered in shadows.

Bella found herself drifting down the stream again, this time however was different. She found herself staying in sunny California. She didn't know what it was about that state, but she loved it. The sun, the beaches, the nightlife, life in generally seemed so much richer to her there.

So instead of skipping from state to state, Bella found herself bouncing from city to city. Instead of taking up jobs, she bought her own art equipment, selling her drawings at little stalls she set up as she went. Tourists made good business it seemed, as she sold ten times more at beach resorts than she did in inner towns.

One drawing she never sold, but always took up main spot on her displays or tables, no matter how much people had offered her for it. A small-ish A4 drawing of Henry Lawson was always found center stage on Bellas stalls. The only reason she put it up was for a reminder, a thanks to the man, thinking he would have been proud at how well she was doing at what she loved, what he loved. Where ever he was, if there was an after life, she wished he was happy like she was.

The places she loved most were Santa Monica, Santa Barbara and Santa Cruz. So when once again on the road, looking for a new place to hole up in, she drove past a colorful sign welcoming her to Santa Carla. Thinking to keep her streak up, she stopped and pulled up into the small beachfront town.

Scouting around, Bella found the apartments lining just near the boardwalk and beach to be ridiculously cheap, nearly criminally so. She didn't complain, only snapped one up while she could, or the prices grew higher. It was after three months to spring break and Bella was sure a stampede of teens and tourists would be heading Santa Carla way. With the sun high in the sky, fully furnished apartment ready, the now nearly eighteen Bella thought Santa Carla was going to make her top five list of favorite places.

The first two weeks, Bella only ventured out in the day, scouting out the place to grab a feel of it. The town seemed to be stuck in a perpetual state of Mardi-Gras. Bella fucking adored it. It reminded her of San Francisco, but more wild, more untamed. On the third week, Bella decided to do something different. Instead of setting up shop during the day on the boardwalk, she was going to enjoy the nightlife, see how much different Santa Carla was once the sun set and the moon took its place.

The sun had just set when Bella Swan had finally finished setting up the medium sized stall next to the other stalls and tables lining this side of the board walk. She grew more and more excited with each new crowd turning up. Santa Carla at night was a varied place, homing Goths, surfers, punks... Every and any kind of walking fashion cliche.

Bella felt quite bland in her torn boyfriend jeans, plain white T-shirt and scuffled timberland boots. The only thing that really made her look not part of the backdrop was the bright blonde ends of her hair she had bleached back in San Diego when she had been feeling brave and wanting a change, and the leather cuff hiding her bite mark from James, it was nothing special, but it was decorated with dancing wolves, a present from her godfather Billy Black.

Bella didn't mind, she was used to blending in, being invisible. It was a plus when being an artist, it helped you settle in and draw without any one disturbing you. When the neon lights of the rides and the shops came blazing to life once the darkness had taken over, Bella laughed joyously, she had never seen something so bright and colorful before.

People were stopping every now and again to have their pictures drawn, Bella would spend a few moments to talk to them as she sketched, enjoying the atmosphere and idle chit chat as she drew angles and shaded in contours. After finishing a husband and wife drawing, she flipped the little open sign to closed on her table and leaned back in her chair, wanting to take a break. Arching her back, Bella grimaced as her spine cracked, she would either have to learn not to hunch over when drawing, or invest in a better chair.

Letting her gaze wonder over the bustling crowd, a short, shadowed figure caught her eye. The little thing would barely reach her hip. Bella frowned as she walked around her table, coming around to the front, she pushed her way forward slightly, eyes fixed on the little thing getting pushed around like it was a game of pinball.

Once close enough she could see it was a little boy, no older than eight, dirt smudged on his face, dark blonde hair hanging around his shoulders, blue eyes looking frantically around. No one stopped, no one helped the small child as he was bashed and pushed. Bella darted back to her stall, locked up her money box and hid it in her worn back pack under the table. She had learned never to leave her money out in the open back in Monterey, when a months worth of hard earned cash had been stolen when she went to buy herself a hot dog from the vendor a few feet away.

In record timing, she was back in the crowd, shoving, elbowing and kicking her way through to the still bouncing boy. Finally she managed to get to him, pick him up and dash them both back to the safety of her stall. Placing him down gently, Bella bent down onto the balls of her feet, brushed the hair out of his eyes and checked him over, he seemed fine, no bruises or cuts miraculously. One closer look, he resembled the small cherubs Henry used to draw sometimes, innocent with a twinkle of mischievousness laying in his eyes. Bella smiled and rubbed a hand soothingly down his jacket covered arms.

"Hey little guy, are you okay?"

The little boy took her in very much the same as she had done to him. After a quick scan and a flaring of his nostrils with a sniff, most likely the remnants of a cold, he grinned widely before it crumbled, making Bellas heart twinge a little at the sight.

"I can't find star or my brothers. And i keep forgetting where Max's shop is."

Bella knew none of these people, the best she could guess was Star was either his mother or sister, Max must have been an uncle or close family friend. Or if Laddie was anything like her, his dad. Glancing around her, Bella saw no one who remotely looked like they were searching for someone. Turning back to the little boy, she grinned, stood up and held out her hand for him to take. He did so without any hesitation, his small hand folding into hers.

"How about i help you find them yeah? My name's Bella, do you know where they would be?"

The large smile was back and Bella found herself grinning back. She could dare the Grinch himself not to look at the boys face and not respond in kind. The kid had a face of an angel, bright blue eyes and all.

"They could be with their bikes, Star i think is at the concert, that's what she said before she left and Max owns a video store!"

Bella smiled and nodded but mentally crossed off Star and waiting at the bikes. It was unlikely to find either of those, the concerts were massive, Star would be a needle in a hay stack and people parked their bikes everywhere across the board walk. Maxs video store it was.

Looking back at the crowd, Bella thought better of it and dropped back onto her knees, ushering the boy to climb onto her back so she wouldn't loose him in the crowd. He clambered up and settled his chin into the crook of her neck.

"If anyone tries to push you off my back, tap my shoulder and I'll push them right back, okay? Do you remember the name of the video store Max owns?"

Bella could feel the boys enthusiastic nod as he made her hair tangle and dance.

"Maxs Rentals."

Bella could have slapped her forehead, she knew where that shop was, had walked past it during the day multiple times on her way to her spot on the boardwalk. It was only around the corner.

Bella looked over the the stall owner next to hers, he sold leather jackets and other bike memorabilia, luckily she knew him, had chats through out the days she had worked, Bella shouted over her shoulder to him.

"Terry do you mind looking after my stall, I'm helping get this boy back to his family? I'll only be gone for an hour at most."

Terry, a bold headed man nodded, holding his thumbs up to tell her it was okay without trying to shout over the noisy crowds and roaring music. With a wave, Bella and the little boy set off in the direction of Maxs store, the boy holding onto her back tightly like a limpet.

"I'm Laddie!"

Bella tried not to cringe from the loud shout in her ear,choosing instead to laugh and spin Laddie in a circle, chuckling when he giggled.

"So, is Star your mum, sister or friend?"

Laddie frantically shook his head, blonde locks going everywhere and gently whipping her cheek. She was only trying to make small talk, keep him calm as they walked over to Maxs Rentals.

"No, she used to be my brothers friend, but they don't like her much anymore. She always leaves me alone and David and Dwayne always have to find me. It makes them angry because then i wont get back home in time. Dwayne says shes a bad seed and that i shouldn't listen to her."

Laddies tone got more and more sad as he carried on speaking. She had hoped by talking about his friends and family, it would keep him happy, instead she had inadvertently made him upset. David, Dwayne, Star, Max, this whole thing was getting more complicated as the seconds ticked by.

"Let's hope they don't think I'm a bad seed huh?"

Bella joked, in hopes of getting the little boy back to his giggly self he was just moments prior, get his thoughts away from bad seeds and getting lost.

"They wont, i can tell. You're kind and you smell nice! Like strawberries and flowers and Dwayne! If someone smells like one of my brothers, than they will like each other a lot, David told me so!"

Bellas brows pulled down into a frown momentarily before smoothing back out. Laddie must have listened wrong, because non of that made any sort of sense. Maybe it was the way his brothers had explained the birds and the bees? That was territory she would rather not venture into. Unhooking an arm from one of Laddies legs, she reached up and ruffled the boys hair.

"If David said so, it must be true. Look, we're nearly there Laddie."

A neon sign, declaring a medium sized building as Max's Rentals, was a few feet in front of them, glowing a gaudy purple and lime green. Bella picked up speed and jogged over, the faster she got Laddie to his family, the less time they would spend worrying over the small boy. Twisting the handle and using her shoulder to open up the door Bella stepped in.

A few people were milling around, and about two people were manning the desks which stood proudly in the middle of the video store. Bella glanced around, but had no idea who Max was.

"Laddie?"

Bella just about jumped a foot in the air, spinning around she came face to face with a middle aged man. He wore a checkered jacket and horn rimmed glasses, his brown hair neatly parted at the side.

"Max!"

Laddie scrambled down Bella and made a mad dash for the man. Bella beamed, it was nice to see Laddie looking so happy. The man, who must have been Max, picked the boy up and walked over to Bella, coming to a stop a few feet away, just left of the tills.

"And who is this?"

Laddie smiled brightly, and starting babbling before Bella could even think of opening her mouth.

"That's Bella! I got lost again, and she helped me. But Max, she smells like Dwayne and David said if anyone smells like one of us to bring them to him, but i didn't know where David was. So i got her here instead!"

Max smiled brightly at Laddie but Bellas gut sank. The little bugger knew where the shop was all along! He had purposefully led her here, for what? Bella had no clue but she was not sticking around to find out.

"Well, his with family now, so... i guess this is goodbye..."

Bella nervously smiled and waved, edging around Max and Laddie, keeping them in her eye sight until last possible second, only for the door behind her to ding just as she turned to exit, Bella slammed face first into the bare chest of someone, leather clad arms reaching out to steady her.


	2. Candy Floss

Bella managed, with not much grace at all, to stumble away from the large grasping hands and right herself on her own two feet. She did after all have her pride to think about, she had already made a fool out of herself bumping face first into a strangers chest, the least she could do for her bruised ego was keep herself balanced and up right.

Glancing up, she was met with a dark gaze, incredibly dark but somehow, at the same time, they shone with a bright light, like looking at a candles flame through a dark onyx. He was tall, Bella herself coming up only to his Pecs. His leather jacket must be well loved, worn at the collar and cuffs, the type of worn you only get from real leather, non of that faux shit she had seen other people at the boardwalk try and peddle to tourists. A prowling cheetah was curled up and stitched on his right arm, roaring head resting on his broad shoulder, one yellow eye staring out at anyone who looked at it, tail wrapping around the guys wrist.

He wore no shirt, not that anyone of the female persuasion could, or would, complain at the choice. Instead he wore a tatty necklace of sienna feathers, thick corded rope and... Bones. Bella was pretty sure that was a tiny skull nestled in its bed of feathers. That was... Something she had not seen before. His legs were clad in dark denim, tucked in to steel capped boots, just as worn and loved as his jacket. A long piece of black clothe tucked into the waist band and fluttering over his left leg, nearly hiding one leg from view. Not as weird as some of the fashion choices she had seen wondering around in Santa Carla, but not exactly normal either. But non of that registered anymore when she took in his face.

Cheek bones and a jawline that could cut, straight nose, slight stubble and hair so black it reminded her of a ravens wing. It was long, thick and flowed down his shoulders in slight waves and curls. Hair even the girliest of girls would have been envious of. His skin was a light rustic tan, Bella knew he was either descended or was native American. It all but screamed from his carven bone structure and glow of his skin. God, she wished she had cheekbones like that. Non of that really mattered to her though, not when you took in those eyes under arched brows just as dark as his hair.

All of a sudden, Bella realized neither of them had spoken, not a single word had passed, even from the inhabitants of the shop. She had spent a good few moments just ogling the poor guy and he was most likely waiting for an apology, the others were likely wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Flushing red at being caught out, and unsettled by her own reaction, she was just about to say sorry and make a quick getaway, when Laddies voice rang up from behind her. Saving her from the stuttering mess she was about to become.

"Dwayne!"

The little boy darted past her legs, gunning for the man she knew now was Dwayne. Laddie wasted no time in clinging to his legs, face bright with an unrivaled enthusiasm. Dwayne finally detaching his gaze from her and took in the ruffled and dirt smudged young boy. Dwayne smiled and wasted no time in swooping the boy up, resting him on his waist.

"Hey buddy. Whose your new friend?"

He flickered his gaze to her once more, pinning her with that stare she couldn't read. It was disconcerting. With the amount of time on her own, on the road, she had gotten quiet good at reading people, often knowing the bad ones from the good. To be slammed in the face with someone who she couldn't even get a glimpse of was unnerving. And when Bella was unnerved, she ran. It had worked out so far for her. Why not this time?

"That's Bella! I didn't know where you were so I brought her here. She smells like you..."

And back to earth Bella fell. She was sure Laddie had tried to whisper the last part, but in his enthusiasm, had actually said it loud enough for her to here... And most of the store. She had nearly forgotten about that little imp and the game he was playing. If the urge to run wasn't there before, it sure as hell was there now.

" _Really now_?"

Bellas blood froze in her veins. Of all the tribes or reservations he could have been from, he had to be Quileute. Her luck was non existant, what were the fucking chances? The only reason she knew was from the sparse words her godfather, Billy Black, had taught her, but she knew enough to know the dialect, the certian rolls of the tongue, he was speaking it. The only way he could know Quileute was if he was related to them, or had a godfather and been a family friend for generations, like her own family had been. She was thinking it was the former. As she had said, she had no luck what so ever.

Did he still have relatives back at the reservation? Jesus, this had just grown into a giant mess. She was only trying to do the right thing, help a little lost boy find his family, but of course it had to come back and bite her on the ass, Karma was a bitch. She had ran to get away from all this bullshit, and had inadvertently ran straight back to it. She needed to leave, get away. He didn't know who she was, and she would play dumb. Simple but affective.

"Look, sorry for running into you but I have to go, I'm glad you're alright Laddie."

Bella nearly ran for the door, but managed to hold back to a fast, long strided walk. Brushing past Dwayne, she saw out of the corner of her eye him reaching for her, it only made her pick up her speed. Thankfully, but god knows when he got so close, Max rested a hand on Dwaynes shoulder, only when she was a few feet away and onto the safety of the crowded streets, did she dare glance back.

through the large windows, she could see Max was whispering something in Dwaynes ear, Laddie smiling and babbling away and Dwayne was staring straight at her through the stores window. Bella snapped her gaze back in front of her in record timing, a slight twinge coming from her neck at the hasty movement, and onto the road. That was just as unsettling as everything else that had transpired in the last twenty minutes.

* * *

The trip back to her stall was blissfully uneventful. She had half expected that Laddie, that Max guy, and Dwayne would be on her tail, but only gave a sigh of relief when she saw hide or hair of them. It was only when she was a few feet away from her stall and its imagined safety that she thought she may have over reacted to the whole thing.

It was obvious from the get go that Laddie had a peculiar way of saying things, most of what he was saying not making a lick of sense. He was after all, by the looks of it, barely eight, most likely seven. Kids had a way of things getting muddled in their heads. Maybe he had heard wrong, like that whole birds and bees speech, or simply pulling her leg, he had that mischievous nature down pat. Dwayne, well she could always put that down to her hormones flaring up after being dormant for so many years, her whole life if she was being honest, late bloomer and all that. And so what if he was Quileute? That didn't mean her appearance or location would somehow magically find its way back to Forks, back to the people she had so adamantly ran from. Her freedom was safe, she just had to calm down at every little jump or problem that came her way, it was something she was working on and had to focus more energy towards.

The more she thought about the whole thing, the more she cringed at her behavior. Instead of smiling it off like a normal person, she had deadpanned her goodbye and hightailed it out of there. God, they were likely laughing at her hasty retreat, she wondered if she left a dust cloud behind her like in those tacky cartoons she used to watch as a kid. The newbie running from the big bad biker guy. How cliche could she get? And why had she reacted so? Today just wasn't her day.

She had faced down James, handled the Cullens, been living on her own for the last year, she could handle little boys pranks. The more she gave thought about it, the angrier she got at herself for doing what she did. Kids misunderstandings and dark eyes shouldn't be able to unseat her like this, not after everything she had weathered. She was made of stronger stuff, especially now after everything had gone the way it had.

But it didn't sit right in her gut. Something, no matter how small, didn't feel right about the whole thing. Especially when Laddie kept bringing up about how she smelled. The last time someone made point of her smell was the whole Cullen fiasco, and she knew how that played out, she didn't want a repeat. No, one sitting through that dismal play was enough for a life time, or a few life times.

Bella shook her head. She was just being paranoid. Being a lone girl in a new-ish town would do that to you. Laddie, Dwayne and Max had as much in common to a cold one as a bat to a snake. She had let go of the Cullens and all they represented a long time ago, she was sure of that, she wasn't about to get soaked back up into it. No, she had over reacted, end of and luckily with how busy this town got, even off season, she would likely never run into the small boy or men again. Reaching her stall, she was pulled out of her inner musing and quiet embarrassment when Terry spoke up from her left.

"Things went smoothly, your bags still safe in its hiding place... Hey, you okay there Bella?"

Terry, despite his appearance, had a heart of gold. He was bold, tattoos littering every available piece of skin, neck included, and was built like a fucking tank. One of his arms could very well be thicker than her waist. If that didn't intimidate you, than his gruff voice from years of cigars and smoking sure did. From what she had garnered from the aging man, he used to be in a motorcycle club, hence his vast knowledge of their memorabilia and his selling choice.

Bella smiled at his concerned face, trying to ease the big guys worry, waving her hand dismissively at his question.

"Perfectly fine. The boys back with his family and I had a good dose of embarrassment. All in the day of Bella Swan. You know how it is."

Terry chuckled at her answer. Having seen her trip enough times to likely point the finger at that for being the reason of her current embarrassed state. If only it was her clumsiness that had her red in the face, that she could deal with, had been for most of her life.

"I remember first time you tried to set up that stall of yours, you decided to go under the table to set it up, god knows why, only to accidentally kick the leg out and get a good bump to your noggin. I think if you had been ten years older or me a decade younger, that would have been the day I had fallen in love."

Bella joined in with Terrys thick laughter. Feeling ten times better than she had a few moments ago. She was used to Terrys flirtatious banter, even if at first it had made her splutter and turn a vivacious mottled red. Now however, she took it for what it was, playful teasing from a man who spoke before he thought.

"Please don't remind me. I grieve the loss of our could have been love story every day. My heart can't take any more reminders Terry."

Terry grinned and clapped her on the back affectionately, rolling his eyes at her sarcasm laced tone, muttering 'cheeky' as he did so. It only made Bellas grin spread wider across her face. Turning around she sat back in her rickety chair, few more hours of work, and then she could head home, read a good book and get some shut eye. Maybe a long soak in the tub, she thought she earned such with the way her day had headed.

* * *

It was a few hours later, and a handful of drawings, when a large shadow spread over her, casting off the neon lights from her table and effectively snapping her out of her groove. Dropping her graphite stich onto the table, She was already prattling off her customer speech before she even fully looked up, halting her words immediately.

"Hello, what kind of drawing can I... Dwayne, Laddie?"

The little boy beamed at her, and she even earned a small smile from Dwayne. She didn't think he was the type to just go around smiling at everything, but then again she didn't know the guy, she could very well be wrong.

"Laddie wanted to apologize. He likes scaring the tourists, it's a little hobby of his. He didn't mean anything by it, did you buddy?"

Laddie frantically shook his head back and forth, Bella was half frightened the boy would get whiplash by how fast his head was going and the fluttering of his hair. He wasn't smiling, only looking upsetly at Bella when he eventually stopped shaking his head. Bellas heart broke a little at the sight. She hadn't meant to cause the boy to be upset, that was the last thing she wanted to do, but the little bugger had fooled her alright.

"It's fine, I, well, I Over reacted. Don't look so glum little guy."

And it worked, a bright smile bloomed on his face, aimed right at her. Once again she was hit with the mental picture of a cherub and fairies.

"Laddie wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, if your not busy that is?"

She flickered her gaze to Dwayne, unsure how to answer when Laddie took her attention once more, folding his arms across his chest and glaring fiercely at Dwayne like he had stolen the kids candy.

"Nuh-uh! He's lying! Dwaynes the one who wanted you to hang out!"

Bella couldn't stop the bubble of laughter escaping even if she tried. It had been long, so long, since anyone had wanted to hang out with her. She never really made friends in the cities she stopped in, acquaintances sure, people to say hi and bye to, to chat about the weather, but that was about it. The last person she could truly call a friend was Henry Lawson, and well, she wouldn't have traded that old man for anyone. Dwayne grinned cheekily at the still cross Laddie, reaching up and ruffling Laddies hair.

"Alright Bud, no need to out me. We're meant to stick together, brothers remember? but it is true. The offer still stands though, so what do you say?"

Bella glanced between the two, could it really hurt to actually act her age and.. Dare she say it, make a friend? Yes, jumping city to city was fun, more fun than she could describe, but sometimes, when she was wrapped up in bed in her empty apartment, she was lonely. Incredibly lonely.

"Come on Bella! They have candy floss... CANDY FLOSS! It's the best, honest!"

And her decision was sealed over candy floss. Well, more over Laddies enthusiasm and Dwaynes expectant gaze, but who was she to argue over mundane facts she really didn't want to consider.

"Fine, fine. You win, just let me pack up for the night."

* * *

A.N **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ** \- I just want to say this, I will be putting the exact same note on my other stories, so if you don't read this one, you will still understand where I'm coming from. This is how I see the lost boys.

 **DAVID-** The Honest One- the way I see David as is the most honest out of the group. Not the 'I'll tell you all my secrets' kind of honest, lets be real, I don't even think the rest of the lost boys know everything there is about David, BUT the one who doesn't exactly lie as much about who, or what, he is. He knows he's dangerous, and he lets that vibe seep out from him, he doesn't try and hide it like the others. This helps him with his hunting, as life has proven, people are attracted to danger, and he uses that well to his advantage.

 **PAUL-** The Jokester- I see Paul as a quick witted, outgoing, charming one, he uses that to reel people in. I don't think its an act, I think that's just apart of who he is, but underneath is the darker truth. Everything, including people, are a game to Paul. Killing, maiming, mind games, its just as much about fun to him as his jokes are. I think to Paul, he doesn't relate back to human emotions as much as the others can. I can literally see him tearing into someone, or just about to, and not fully understanding why they don't find it as fun, or are scared, as much as he does. He uses what he knows best, charm and an easy manner, and it works well for him.

 **MARKO-** The Secret Sadist- Although looking the youngest, and looking the most angelic of the group, I see Marko as the most sadistic of them all. Reason? It pops out throughout the movie, but it really hit me when I saw one scene in particular. When Michael is on the floor and the lost boys are all on the hill, after killing a group of teenagers, and trying to get Michael to feed, Michael is on the floor shit scared of what is happening. If you look at the boys, Paul, David and Dwayne are all deadly serious... Marko however is not. He is literally the only one grinning like a mad man. He enjoys seeing Michael that way. I think that scene just pins his character straight on point. Marko, despite his appearance, enjoys others suffering the most. He uses his looks, his appeared age, to lure people in. The whole butter doesn't melt spiel and only at last possible second does he let his true colors shine through.

 **DWAYNE-** The Great Actor- Although only having like one sentence the entire film, I see Dwayne as the melting pot of the group. He shows his dangerous side when needed, he jokes when he needs to, he's sadistic when he wants to be. He watches and acts out how he thinks will be the fastest, or easiest way to get shit done. Say like, inviting a girl out to hang out with the kid you know she likes right beside you. HINT HINT! He plays people by watching them for weaknesses or exploits he can use to his advantage.

The reason I'm telling you all this? Because despite still having human characteristics, these boys are still vampires. And as the stories go on, this will come out more and more. Don't worry, I aren't going to write them as sick monsters with no redeemable qualities, or likenesses. Because they do have them , but neither are my stories going to be all rainbows and sunshine either. They WILL have there darker moments, so expect the blood and darkness that comes along with that.

On to better things now that's out the way. **MARKOs** story shall begin very soon, in fact, its a toss up of whether **CRY LITTLE SISTER** or his is coming out first. Either way, both will be updated/ up loaded within the week.

So, I'm sorry for my rambling and thank you for taking the time to read through it. I just wanted it out there so people who read will not P.M me or Review asking why Dwaynes being all nice at the moment. In short, it's part of his game, or how he gets things done, Bella will see that eventually. And as for this story, from now on, things are going to be picking up speed.

 **Next Chapter-** Bella hanging out with Dwayne and laddie, and a surprise visit from someone she really didn't want to see again.

Once again thank you for reading, please enjoy and drop a review- GoWithTheFlo20


	3. Wonderstruck

Bella Swan swung Laddie up onto the jagged formation of rocks standing proudly in front of them by his underarms. When she had agreed to hang out with Dwayne and Laddie, the promised candy floss being their first stop, she had not seen the night taking a turn quite like it had. As soon as the pink sugary treat had been grasped by Laddie's sticky fingers, the red-cheeked and twinkly-eyed boy had practically demanded that Bella must go and see the rock pools hidden underneath the boardwalk itself.

Accordingly to the fast rambling boy, the tourists didn't know about this hidey hole and he had even once seen a jellyfish down there. Well, millions of jellyfish he said, but kids often exaggerated when it came to numbers. When he had looked up at her with those large crystal blue eyes, physically vibrating with restrained energy where he stood, she couldn't bring herself to dash Laddie's bright grin and excitement. She swore, If he wanted to, Laddie could talk the devil into doing his bidding.

So here she stood, the darkness surrounding her fractured by the neon lights pilfering through the boards above her head, sand squelching beneath her boot clad feet. She could hear the ocean not far from them, the rhythmic and relaxing whoosh of the tides coming and going splintering through the hum of the bass from a far off music concert. The sea air was soft, but left behind an edge of salt to her lips, making her dart her tongue out every now and again to get another sweep of the taste. Here, right now in this moment, Bella Swan loved Santa Carla truly. And that was a hard thing to admit even to herself as she knew, given time, she would have to pack up from this place and leave like she had done with every other city and town she previously momentarily rested her head in.

Flicking her gaze to the pair in front of her, both now standing on the rocks, she took them both in, trying to imprint the image on the forefront of her brain. She had to draw this at some point, there was no doubt about it. Laddie was smiling up at Dwayne, the latter smiling down on the former too, the breeze ruffling through their hair, making Dwayne's long tresses dance wildly. The moonlight cast a cool hue around them, only to be pushed fiercely back by an orange or red flare from the fair ground above them.

For some inexplicable reason, she wanted to remember this moment in time, wanted to immortalize it. Maybe for when she was back out on the road again, something she could look back on in clarity that a drawing could give you that a memory couldn't. Time and any change in emotions clouded memories as much as condensation washed and clouded a window. A drawing raw and full of emotion, caught and trapped on to paper, told no lies. Like a reflection it bounced back what you thought, felt and did at that moment in all its brutal honesty. And right now? Right now Bella felt blissfully peaceful. The first time she had in her entire life. She wanted to keep that feeling and bottle it up, so she could revisit it again and again. For she was sure she wouldn't feel it again quite like this.

"Why are you watching us like that?"

Bella snapped out of her slight daze at Laddie's playful but curious question, focusing back in on her surroundings and exactly what she was meant to be doing. Her mind ran away from her often, it was something she needed to work on. It was a good trait for an artist, but not someone who was meant to be socializing. Springing back into action, Bella grinned up at Laddie and clambered up the rocks, the sharp edges digging into the soft skin of her palm, taking a hold of Dwayne's hand when he offered it to her when she was near the top.

The skin of her hand tingled slightly as if having a pleasant case of pins and needles when their skin brushed, making her jolt ever so slightly. But as soon as she got her bearings on the uneven and wet rocks, Bella pulled her hand away quickly. She had already made a complete fool of herself this night, she didn't need to keep adding to the growing list of socially awkward situations by keeping a hold on Dwayne's hand. Getting her act together, smiling down on Laddie instead of up like before, Bella answered his question jokingly trying to ease the sudden silence they found themselves in.

"I'm an artist, watching is what we do."

Laddie's face soured and scrunched up as if he had just sucked on a big slice of lemon. Bella was almost afraid his facial muscles would be in pain by the strong contortion, but then he looked up at Dwayne and eyed him up as if mentally calculating an unasked question, or wondering how far he could push his luck when it came to the towering man beside them. At the end of the deliberation, it seemed his mischievousness won out as he straightened up to his full height, which wasn't much, and grinned up at Bella, hands fiddling with the golden buttons of his grey jacket.

"Yeah, but Dwayne watches over me all the time, and he can't even draw a tree..."

"That's it. You're taking a swim now buddy. Say hello to the fishes for me."

Dwayne swooped forward and plucked the giggling boy up into the air and over his shoulder, marching towards what Bella believed to be a shallow rock pool. Laddie, still giggling away, wiggled across Dwayne's shoulder, looked up and over at Bella reaching his arms out, grasping and careening towards her, shouting.

"Bella! Help! Quick!"

Laddie's words were nearly indistinguishable from his bouts of chuckles and giggles, the two morphing together into absolute childish glee that floated across the nights air. Joining in with the laughter, Bella jogged over just in time to catch Laddie as he leapt out of Dwayne's arms and into Bella's awaiting ones in one daredevil-esque move. Thankfully, even on the wet stones, she managed to keep her footing with a slight brace of herself and a bend of her knees, stopping her and Laddie from face planting the harsh and cold floor.

"Run!"

Laddie yelled as he tightened his grip around her neck, with a sly grin from Dwayne and spotting his thighs and legs tensing in preparation for a run, Bella took off into the darkness, skidding, sliding, jumping and laughing her way around and over the little pools of water, making her way deeper and deeper into rock pools, further and further into the dark that cloaked her like fog. With Laddie's laughter tickling the shell of her ear and Dwayne's deep chuckles echoing behind her, his pounding footsteps accompanying the melody the trio made.

It was only when a green and blue light flashed from the ground did Bella slow down before she halted all together as more and more lights began to glow, mouth going slack as she gazed at the glittering pools around her. They twinkled and shone like nothing else, the water almost completely invisible apart from a ripple here and there, the little lights looking like stars as if she was standing on the night sky like the world had suddenly flipped upside down. Little jellyfish, iridescent, translucent and glowing in the ponds of water in a multi shades of blues, greens and purples were everywhere. Like the sea's own homegrown version of fairy lights only better, were laid bare in front of her as far as she could see into the inky darkness. She was still in awe as Laddie unlatched himself from her like a monkey, dropping to the floor with a dull thud as he beamed up at her proudly.

"Told you there were jellyfish."

Then the boy was off scuttling to the closest pool, falling to his knees, swirling and dipping his fingers into the water, the jellyfish in there seemingly dancing back with Laddie's fingers. Bella was still trying to take it all in, trying to absorb ever ounce of the scene in front of her not noticing when a large figure came to a stop beside her, looking at her face, almost like he was trying to take that in as much as she was with the jellyfish night sky.

"I'm guessing you've never seen anything like this before?"

Bella slowly turned around, blinking owlishly up at Dwayne's sharp featured face. His dark hair and eyes seemed to be glowing blue from the light of the numerous jellyfish around them, contrasting with his warm skin starkly. Yet again Bella was hit with the itching urge to draw and draw and draw. But her fingers had no graphite to clasp and her imagination and eyesight had no paper to engrave on. If she had of known, even the tiniest bit of what she would have seen that night, she would have brought her whole equipment down, easel and all. She almost found it outrageous that Dwayne and Laddie weren't as star struck as she was. Even if she saw what she was seeing right now every day for the rest of her life, she thought she would never get sick of it. Not one bit.

"No. No, I haven't."

Bella turned back to the bright display in front of her, cautiously edging over to the closest pool near her, half afraid that when she got close enough the jellyfish would disappear, like a mirage her mind had conjured up. When she got there, she bent down on her haunches and tried to lean as close as possible without the threat of falling in. The little jellyfish were spinning around each other deflating and inflating as they swam around, it was almost hypnotic to watch. Bella was so entranced by them that she hardly took notice when Dwayne bent down next to her, sides almost touching. But hardly noticing was definitely not, not noticing. It was difficult to fully ignore someone like Dwayne. Bella was pretty sure a blind person would notice him.

"I didn't know people could look so happy to see jellyfish of all things."

Bella looked up and to her side, meeting Dwayne's eye's head on. She didn't know she would be so happy to see something as simple as jellyfish either. She had seen them on TV of course, in her biology books when she had gone to school, but she had never seen any in real life. Her mother and father were often too caught up in their own lives to take her places, to show her things. After she had, for no other better words to use, ran away, seeing jellyfish or anything else she had not seen in her life had never crossed her mind. Not once. Now she wanted to go straight into the sea to see if she could find anything else as amazing, or drive straight to the nearest zoo.

"I've never seen jellyfish before..."

As odd as it sounded, it made her feel stupid to admit it. If she had missed out on such a simple thing, how many more not so simple things had she missed out on before? Before her great escape, before leaving her old world behind, she had been buried under so many things. Responsibilities, worry, financial balancing and care for both her mother and father... The Cullen's. Only now did she realize she had never really had time for herself. Before all she knew were school, work, and cleaning. In the light of day, or rather these brilliant jellyfishes light, she felt like a child taking its first steps into the big wild world. It was exhilarating and almost blinding in a way.

"Never seen a jellyfish before? Don't your parents take you out? They're nearly at every coast..."

Bella swallowed down the lump forming in her throat as she tore her gaze away from Dwayne's dark one. Wasn't that a loaded question? She couldn't very well tell him all her parents really did was argue and when they had divorced, gave her a hello, goodbye, have a nice day and a sparse birthday present here or there if they remembered. And there was no chance in hell she was going to admit to running away to someone she had only just met. God knows what he would think of her then. Weak would be one of the nicer things he could say about her, and she didn't want to give Laddie any ideas. Plus, that little paranoid voice in the back of her mind kept speaking up about him being Quileute, and maybe, just maybe, he still had ties to the tribe. Standing up startlingly quickly, Bella backed away from the pool and subsequently Dwayne too, mumbling as she went.

"My parents work night shifts. They're tired during the day. We don't have much time to do things like visiting the zoo or aquarium. You see them on the TV all the time anyway. Nothing special."

The lie felt sour and ashy on her tongue as she spoke it, feeling like a sludge coating her mouth in the vile taste. The thing was, to Bella, these tiny simplistic creatures were one of the most special things she had ever seen. Not because of the beautiful lights, or she overly liked the creatures, but because they now meant something to her. A symbol. They had shown her a truth she hadn't acknowledged until then. She was lacking so much in her life until this moment, lacking things and sights and experiences she wasn't willing to lack any longer.

Dwayne frowned slightly at her, tilting his head to the side slightly as he took her in. Bella wanted to fidget under his stare but stopped herself. Nothing screamed liar as much as wringing hands and fiddly fingertips did. Then all of a sudden he broke out into a wide grin as if coming to a revelation. Reaching into his inner jackets pocket, he pulled out the spare bag of candy floss they had bought, carefully unwound the plastic tie of the bag and proceeded to chuck the large chunk of pink candy floss to Laddie, who Bella hadn't realized was aptly watching them up to this point.

"Here buddy, eat this."

Laddie caught the fluff of sugar deftly and began to devour it like he had done to his own bag. However Bella's eyes were caught on to what Dwayne was doing, bewilderedly she watched what he did, which was washing the bag out in the water of the pool. When the bag was washed out, he scooped the bag into the surface of the water, dipping it further in and then quickly pulling it out in one fluid motion. The bag disappeared from Bella's sight as he brought it to his side, plucking up the plastic tie once more and tying it around the bag she couldn't see.

Then he was standing and strolling over to her with long strides, holding the bag out to her. Through the see-through plastic, Bella could see a lone jellyfish bobbing and twirling around, glowing that fantastic electric blue.

"Well, now you never have to go pay pointless money to see one. You're now the proud owner of your very own."

Bella gingerly took the bag, index finger gliding over the plastic as soft as a feather, following the jellyfish as it swam. She didn't know what to say or do. Bella had never really had been given any thoughtful gifts before. Even the Cullen's had given her expensive dresses and jewellery, but nothing that really meant anything significant. Nothing she ever really wanted to begin with or wanted to keep. Finding herself at a loss for words, her mind and tongue failing her, which she noticed happened a lot around Dwayne, she settled for sending him a warm smile, hoping to convey what her speech couldn't. By his equally bright smile, she believed it might have worked. Feeling a bit awkward, standing there smiling goofily, Bella snapped out of it and coughed into her free hand, the other clutching the baggy of water and jellyfish to the safety of her chest.

"Well, I better head home. This little fellow needs a bigger bowl to swim around in and I need to find out, somehow, what they eat."

Laddie came bounding over, reaching up and holding her hand in a tight grip,dragging her back the way they had come. He didn't even bother to look behind him to check to see if Dwayne was coming or not. Bella began to realize how the little boy had become lost in the first place.

"Can I name him? Please?"

As the trio walked back to the edge of the secret paradise they had just visited, she couldn't help but laugh at Laddie's incessant pleading and tugging on her free arm. If she didn't know better, she would say Laddie was happier then she was at the new pet jellyfish.

"And what do you want to name him?"

Laddie was the first to jump down to the sand below, nearly sending Bella tumbling down when he refused to let go of her hand. Luckily Dwayne who was walking close to her side grasped her elbow in time and helped her hop down and keep steady at the same time, not an easy feat when dealing with someone as accident prone as Bella Swan. However, Laddie was already prattling on before Dwayne's and Bella's feet fully met the sand.

"Billy... Or Wirth."

Bella did actually wince at the name Billy, but quickly hid it under a shaky grin when her mind brought up an image of her godfather. She had come so far from Forks, from that life and the girl she used to be that it felt like a shock to her system when a name or item brought her tumbling back to those dreary lands and her life before Henry Lawson. So no, Billy was definitely a no go for a naming option. Although she did like the ring of Wirth. Wirth the jellyfish. She liked it a lot. Beaming down to a smiling Laddie, she pulled her hand free from his own small one and ruffled his hair affectionately as she spoke.

"Wirth the Jellyfish it is. What do you think Dwayne?"

Dwayne scanned Bella up and down, doing the same to Laddie before his gaze landed and stuck on the jellyfish she was still holding to her chest. One of his dark arched brows rose high on his forehead, a glint taking up shop in his eyes as one corner of his lips quirk upwards, smirking at Bella.

"I think Wirth is a shit name for a Jellyfish."

Bella huffed good-naturedly and pulled the bag closer to her, if possible, as if protecting the Jellyfish inside from Dwayne's remark. Good thing the poor fellow didn't understand a word they were saying. Plucking up Laddie's arm, Bella began marching them both down to the entrance of the boardwalk, shouting back at Dwayne as she went.

"Forget I even asked you. Wirth is a brilliant name. It's better than naming the poor thing Dwayne at any rate."

Dwayne caught up to them as Laddie giggled, grinning widely as he came around the front, turning to walk backwards so he could keep the both of them in his eye line. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when a roaring rumble of metal and squealing tires burst through the night, accompanied by loud gruff laughter and whoops that rang like sirens, drawing closer. Dwayne's head automatically twisted into the direction the sound was coming from, from on top of the boardwalk, eyes squinting into the night in what Bella guessed was in hopes of seeing what was happening above them. All too soon, his face having lost all humour, turned back to face her, speaking evenly.

"Head to the entrance of the boardwalk. Laddie, you know where. I'll meet you there in a minute or two... I just have speak to my brothers. Let them know Laddie's been found and is fine."

Then he was gone, the darkness of the night and wind from the rushing ocean seemingly swallowing him whole. Bella blinked rapidly, shocked at how quick he had disappeared. But Bella didn't have time to ponder it as Laddie tugged on her sleeve with an impatient 'come on', so she followed. It wasn't that far of a walk, they were already very close to the entrance by the time Dwayne had gone to speak to his brothers, who in retrospect Bella guessed was this David and others Laddie had spoken about hours ago.

The two of them were just making it up the stone steps that led onto the boardwalk when a shout rang out from their left, nearly giving Bella whiplash with how fast she turned to the voice. The visage of a woman, storming their way with wild brown hair in a gypsy skirt, glittering and jingling coins around her hips, greeted her.

"Laddie!"

"Star!"

Laddie's hand slipped from Bella's grasp as he jogged over to the woman, who on closer look was actually really pretty, with large eyes and soft features. So this was the elusive Star Laddie had told her about. When Laddie reached Star, he reached up and looked like he was about to pull the woman over to Bella when the woman acted faster, snatching him up and balancing the boy on her hip, already walking off the way she had came without another word or glance Bella's way. Bella's mouth was already half way open to speak when Laddie beat her to it, shouting over Star's shoulder, facing Bella.

"Wait Star! Dwayne's coming back for Bella! I'm meant to wait with her."

Stars steps faltered before she came to a stonily still pose, head slowly swivelling around to finally take in Bella as if noticing she was even present for the first time. Her lips grew thin, her eyes squinted and even from the distance between the two, Bella could see her shoulders tense harshly.

"Take some advice, stay away from the boys... Especially Dwayne."

Bella's mind blanked for a moment, coming up with nothing before everything seemed to click into place like a puzzle. Star... She was most likely Dwayne's girlfriend. And by the looks of the distant and grim set of her face, not happy he had spent time with Bella and was warning her to back the fuck off. Subconsciously, she pulled Wirth closer to her, as if the jellyfish could settle her raging emotions down. Of course, the first person who took an interest in her, which she returned if she was honest with herself, already had a girlfriend.

"But Bella and Dwayne are-"

Bella couldn't stop herself from cutting Laddie off, having the urge to run quake through her. After all, running is what she did best. She should have known to stick to that, to not grow close to anyone else. They always left in the end, even Henry did. When would she learn that? Being alone meant being safe, not being hurt and having an easy life. Maybe, this time, that point would stick home solidly. All too well, she remembered why she was so hesitant to hang out with Laddie and Dwayne in the first place. People brought pain. That was a simple fact of life.

"It's fine Laddie. I have to get home anyway. My... My parents are waiting for me by now and Wirth needs to get into a fish bowl... And I still need to find food for him... And it's very late..."

Bella clamped her mouth shut tightly when she kept on rambling into pointless lies and excuses. All of a sudden she realized how cold it was outside, here on the beach, the wind penetrating her denim jacket and causing goosebumps to flare up on her arms for the first time that night. With a nod and a sloppy wave to Laddie, Bella turned around and walked away, nearly jogging with how fast she went. She wanted to get to her apartment... To her empty and dark apartment.

Bella heard Laddie shout her name but she refused to turn around. He was safe, he was with Star and Dwayne would be with him soon. There was no need for her to stick around to be the third wheel. And really, she did have a good night, she wasn't alone, she had Wirth. She had a roof over her head and enough money for some good food this week from her stall and sold artwork. She had spent the night talking to people her own age, having actual fun for the first time since... Since she could remember. Really, she should be counting her blessings, not upset over some make-believe friendship with a guy she had only just met. In all honesty, he most likely only invited her out to begin with because he wanted to thank her for getting Laddie to Max.

Still, even as she mentally repeated everything she should be thankful for, even as she tried to convince herself that her empty apartment would be a welcoming sight, Bella could really focus on one thing. Those sights she had seen today, Dwayne and Laddie laughing with each other, faces glowing with the flashing lights of the boardwalk and moonlight, the Jellyfish wonderland, she realized she had no chance to draw them now like she had been planning to when she had gotten back to her apartment. Like before, her own emotions and the depressive weight of them was distorting the once happy pictures she wanted to draw.

Instead of wonder and family being the scheme of things, she knew if she drew them now they would not hold the same theme they once had. Now they would once again, like Wirth, represent everything she didn't have. Family, friends and overall connection to someone... Anyone . They were tarnished like old brass, losing the lustre and brightness they once had. Bella should have known it would have turned out this way. She should have known better by now. As she made her way down the dark street, towards the building that held her bed where she would lay her head with Wirth as her only companion... Bella had never felt so alone.

* * *

 **A.N** : I know, it's been a long, LONG time since I've updated this story. I'm sorry to say real life hit me hard over the last few months, and I've been working on my other stories when I've had time. HOWEVER in good news, I should be able to update this and my other lost boy's stories fairly regularly over the next few months, for those who read my other stories.

So, **Why you are mine** , the Paul/Bella story should be out tomorrow. The re-write of **Cry little sister** (Bella/David) should be out next week and finally, the first chapter of Marko/Bella, which will be called **This Is Our Sin** is already written and just needs a double check before being posted. And maybe, a big maybe, another one-shot to add to the Blood ties collection should be out next week too. So, I hope you guys are happy to hear that.

Sometimes it may seem like I've abandoned this or that story, but I promise I haven't. So please don't give up, I will carry on with them. So thank you for every one's patience.

I really want to say a **BIG THANK YOU** to everyone who favourited, reviewed and followed. You are the people who keep me writing and it is really appreciated. So I hope you guys liked this chapter and the ones to follow. Please, if you have a spare moment, or if you could make one, drop a review? They're the fuel for my writing. :)

Until next time!-GoWithTheFlo20.


	4. Heebie Jeebies

"I don't know man, I just don't like it when he sits there, all silent and statue-like. Nothing good ever comes from it, especially with the mood he's in."

A buzzed out Paul whispered to his partner in crime, Marko, as he sat on an overhang of jagged rock in the cave next to the curly blonde. He had spent his night like he had spent so many others since his change, drinking liqueur, smoking weed, causing mayhem, and of course it all ending in a blaze of bloodshed that never seized to get his blood thrumming in excitement and joy. However, now his buzz was wearing off incredible fast as he sat there, perched like a gargoyle, looking down and over at a stoic Dwayne.

The leather clad brunette was sitting on an overturned crate, the fire from a close oil can bonfire making his black hair and dark eyes flicker orange as the wind blew passed it. Even from this distance, both Paul and Marko could see and feel the anger rolling off him in waves, even if his face or posture didn't give a single clue to what lurked underneath away. Dwayne, with Laddie hovering at his side, something round, wrapped up in black torn clothe clutched in his tight fisted hand, was staring aimlessly at the entrance of the cave, looking like he was waiting to pounce on someone who would enter.

"As long as it ain't aimed at us, I'm pretty cool with it. Whoever has pissed him off though better run, and better run fast. There ain't many things that scare me, a pissed off Dwayne is one of the lucky few that make me get the heebie fucking jeebies."

Marko whispered back, hoping his other friend, who was still staring out at the cave entrance, didn't hear. Marko would admit a lot of things, some stuff better left for privacy, things even his brothers didn't want to hear, which was one of the reasons he told them in the first place, What can he say? He loved winding people up and watching them go like those clockwork and tin toys from his childhood, back when he was human, but he didn't like giving away what set him on edge, especially to the said person who did it, even if they were nothing short of brothers. Paul gave Marko a sharp nod, clasped the edge of the overhang and and was about to jump down, when Marko reached forward and snatched up the back of his jacket, jerking Paul back to sitting next to him. Paul glanced over, only to be greeted with a sadistic but jovial twist to Marko's smirking lips.

"That being said, that doesn't mean we should leave and miss the show about to happen. It ain't often Dwayne's angry, let alone this pissed off... You remember what he did to Laddie's parents don't you? There's no way I'm missing this for anything."

Paul flickered his gaze momentarily to Dwayne, still sitting so still you could mistake him for part of the caves wall, before settling his eyes back onto his smirking friend. Either he could leave, hopefully have enough time to hit up one of the night clubs on the boardwalk, get drunk and pick up a bedtime snack before the sun rose and cave-bound him, or he could stay and watch the fireworks that were sure to come. Paul nearly scoffed at himself.

The night club would be there for tomorrow night,this? This didn't come often. Marko was right. There was no way he was missing this either. Leaning back and resting against the caves wall, he reached into his long-tailed coats inner pocket, plucked out a rolled blunt and trusty lighter. Flicking the blunt in between his lips, he lighted it, sinking down further, getting comfortable as he relaxed and waited for the curtains to pull open and the play to begin.

The first hint of something about to go down was a shuffling from the entrance of the cave and Dwayne pulling away from the wall, leaning forward on his knees as muffled voices floated across the small breeze and brushed against Marko's, Paul's and Dwayne's hearing, so quiet that poor Laddie wouldn't have been able to pick up the barely there noise. As the noises grew closer, so did the recognition that it was simply David and Star entering the cave for the oncoming sunlight. Paul and Marko were about to give up on seeing what was pulling on Dwayne's normally well contained anger so much, when they noticed Dwayne hadn't eased up at the noise, instead the anger becoming torrents instead of crashing waves.

The two blondes glanced at each other, wondering what the hell had happened. Surely Dwayne wasn't pissed at David? If they were all brothers, then the closeness to those two dictated them as twins. Dwayne would follow David into a pit of fire if David asked him to, even if he thought it was a fucked up idea. That only left Star...

"One job Star. You have one fucking job. Look after Laddie. Yet time and time again you mess it up. How you fuck up something so simple is beyond me. You're lucky Max is your maker and not me and you managed to sneak that wine. If it was me, you wouldn't be around to keep doing shit like this. I'd remember that next time you want to sneak off and ditch Laddie."

David's voice was gruff, edged with a twinge of tiredness but equal parts anger. But it was Star who made her appearance first, storming through the Lobby of the part destroyed hotel and part cave in a twirl of shimmering skirts and jingle of bells. Just as she was about to take her exit, to the bed she had cornered off as 'hers', Dwayne leapt into action, bulldozing in front of her and cutting off any form of getting away from him, forcing her to come to an abrupt stop or else go tumbling into his chest and falling to the ground. Laddie followed suit, at a slower pace, and peeped out behind Dwayne's long legs, peering up at Star.

"Star? Star's the one whose pissed off Dwayne? How the hell did that happen?"

Paul's voice, in his bewilderment, had climbed up in volume, alerting the one's bellow to their little viewing box. Marko drew his arm back and elbowed the crazy-haired blonde in the stomach. As Paul leant forward to ease the blow, Marko reached out and snatched up the blunt held between his thumb and index finger, taking a puff. Marko wondered the same thing, but wasn't stupid enough to say it out loud and maybe be drawn into the oncoming shit storm, instead preferring to stay where he was and simply watch. However, even with the rest knowing they were there, Marko refused to leave, wanting to know exactly how Star had ticked off Dwayne so well, as the two hardly said hey and see ya to each other.

David came into the lobby, halting when he spotted exactly what was going on, raising one brow high onto his forehead as he looked at Dwayne and Star, nearly pressed nose to nose if it weren't for the height difference between the two. Feeling ten times more tired than any immortal should, David strolled over and asked what Marko and Paul were not willing to risk their necks to ask.

"I leave you guys alone for two seconds and all hell breaks loose. What's happened now?"

Instead of standing around, waiting for an answer, David walked to the side, flipping down onto the wheelchair pushed up near the fountain. Once sitting down, he kicked his legs up and rested them on the stone rim of the fountain, folding his arms across his chest, foot tapping, giving away exactly how impatient he was feeling despite his calm demeanour. He glanced between the two, Star and Dwayne, growing a bit worried, even if he would later deny that, when he eventually clocked onto Dwayne's face, or more specifically his eyes. His native American comrade was this close to blowing a casket, a look simmering in the depths of his eye's that David had not seen for a long time, only once before in full honesty.

The night Dwayne was changed and got ran out of his own tribe, the very people who said they would be there for each other no matter what. That night was not an easy night on both of them, but especially Dwayne, and it was almost jarring to see that same anger playing out once more in his eyes. Dwayne was not an easy person to read, his face often blank or purposefully constructed to what the situation called for, but if you knew Dwayne enough, you knew to look at his eyes. His eyes always gave him away.

"What did you say to her Star?"

Dwayne's voice was even, no hint of emotion playing with the tone or tune of his deep voice. But that was a hint within itself, the angrier Dwayne grew, the calmer he seemed to be. It was a terrifying thing to witness in reality. Paul, who had been silent up until this point, after taking an elbow to his gut, had broken out of his stupor, leant over to Marko and began questioning him. Which was pointless really, Marko knew the same amount about this as Paul did.

"Her? This is about some meal?"

Marko scoffed and roughly shoved Paul back into the wall by his shoulder, trying to focus on what was happening below them. At this point, Marko thought he would never get the juicy detail with Paul running commentary in his ear. They must have been missing something, something monumental about this whole thing. Dwayne didn't often get angry,and never over some lost opportunity of a meal that had piqued his fancy. No matter how hot the chick was, because often they threw themselves at Marko's silent but intimidating brother. Another chick, likely hotter, would have just come along afterwards.

Star shuffled her feet on the ground, kicking up dust and small stones that had fallen free from the ceiling or the fountain. Then, as if finding some miss placed sense of courage, steeled her spine, squared her shoulders and defiantly glared up at Dwayne, hands clenched at her hips, as if scolding a toddler. That was a dangerous and stupid move, especially when aimed at Dwayne, even on a good night. Whatever came next would be on her own head for thinking she could treat Dwayne like she did Laddie when the small boy 'annoyed' her.

"I told her Laddie had to get home. She's the one who just left, saying she had to get home to her boyfriend."

Silence befell them all, settling over them like a hefty blanket, smothering them for what felt like an age, only to be broken by Dwayne's deep loud laughter, lacking the humour it should have held. He's footsteps echoed as he marched closer to Star, making her stumble backwards, towering over her, leaving Laddie behind but still holding that circular thing wrapped up in black fabric. Dwayne's head cocked to the side, scanning Star up and down, a glint reminiscent of a knifes edge taking up house in his eyes.

Feeling the tension, and knowing his brother all too well, David hopped up from his seat and over to the pair, not quite making it between the two but close enough to jump into action if Dwayne decided to tear into Star like he was looking seconds away from doing. If it came down to that, David would be forced to play his hand in this, even if he couldn't care less about the outcome. Max was David's maker, that was cold hard fact. Max had ordered David to protect Star, even from his brothers, and as loathed as he was to do it, he would honour that promise.

David was a man of his word after all. So he would follow through, even if it was the last thing he wanted to do, knowing if Dwayne started swinging, David wasn't arrogant enough not to know he wouldn't feel it or get really injured if it came down to fists and fangs, not a hundred percent sure just who would come out on top. And really he didn't want to fight with his brother, the longest one he had, who had been through so much together over someone like Star.

"Bullshit. Laddie, tell me again what Star said to Bella..."

Laddie, fiddling with his fingers, stumbled over, keeping close to Dwayne's side, looking like he was trying to melt into his legs. Sensing Laddie at his side, and the nervous tick, Dwayne reached down with his free hand and wrapped an arm around the small boy, large hand smoothing over his shoulder and subsequently calming the boy down. Laddie, having calmed down, straightened out and folded his arms across his chest, little scowl marring his normally playful and mischievous face.

If David wasn't so confused by the goings on, on edge by Dwayne's out of character behaviour, by Laddie's own weird turn in personality, he would have found the small boys evident anger hilarious. However, laughing didn't seem to be on his numbered list of things to do right now, so he pushed the urge back.

"She told Bella to stay away from the boy's... Especially Dwayne. I tried to tell her Dwayne, but Star wouldn't listen and dragged me away. Bella left as we were leaving, she said she had to go home to her parents and to feed Wirth."

David blinked as he watched Laddie ramble on. Rolling his neck, he tried to ease the tension building up in his muscles. He had spent one night away, one single night catching Max up on the happenings of the pack. Just one measly night, and nothing was making sense. Everything was tits up. This is what he got when he thought his pack could handle their own goings one for twelve hours. Star, eyes wide like a rabbit caught in a bear trap, backed up and away from Dwayne and Laddie, hands falling off her hip to play with her beaded belt.

"I-... I had to! I know what you do to people like her! I couldn't sit back and let you play your games with her. Not if I could do something to stop it."

Dwayne gave a smooth nod, as if he understood her explanation perfectly, even condoned her way of thinking. David didn't buy it for a single second. Not when Dwayne smiled like that, like he wasn't about to go ripping through Star seconds prior. Dwayne crept forward, following Star like a predator would to a bleeding and limping deer. Once close enough, he held the black fabric ball up, drawing Star's eye to it.

"Of course that's why. I don't like people butting into my things when they shouldn't. Though, you don't like that either, do you Star? I mean I was willing to let you sneak of every night to go see that fucking weedy guy, instead of watching Laddie like you're meant to, slide. You're lucky I'm not willing to go against David, or I would rip your spinal cord right out where you stand. I'll just have to settle for this."

Then, within a blink of an eye, Dwayne threw the wrapped round object into Star's chest, making her scramble to catch it in time before it could fall to the floor. Star glanced up at Dwayne, eyeing him wearily before her gaze fell back to the heavy... thing in her hands. Slowly, cautiously, Star reached over it and grasped the corner of torn fabric. Taking one last steadying breath, with a quick flick of her wrist, she flung the cotton back and saw what laid hidden underneath.

Gasping, Star's hands dropped the object in her hands, watching with wide eyes as the decapitated head, that by the torn out throat, had been ripped off its body, crashed to the floor, rolling a few feet, bouncing off the fountains edge and unfortunately stopping, still facing her. Curly blonde hair, freckles across a straight nose. It was the boy she had been seeing over the last week, Louis. She thought she had kept it a secret, she thought none of them knew about him. She had only seen him a few hours back, sharing ice-cream despite it being night.

Now, however, he was missing a body and instead of smiling goofily at her, he was forever frozen mid-scream, his jaw hanging slack in a wide gaping motion, horrifically. David wondered over and kicked the head to the side, taking a long look at its face. Huffing, he whirled on the two of them, Dwayne and Star.

"What the fuck is going on? A wrapped up head? A girl called Bella? Someone better start talking and making damned sense before I loose my temper!"

David glanced up, squaring Paul and Marko with a heated but searching look. The two blondes, avidly watching, Marko even giggling a bit, simply held their hands up in surrender, shrugging their shoulders as they did so. Obviously they were as much in the dark as he was. Scoffing, he turned his attention back to Dwayne and Star, focusing on Dwayne, but it was of no use. The brunette man was still staring down a horrified Star, when Dwayne did speak, it wasn't aimed at David and still gave no answers, instead only a calm but eerie warning.

"Back off while you still can Star. Last fucking warning."

Then Dwayne was turning on his heel, marching towards the back where they slept, the sun well on its way to its ascendance into the sky, the long black and red clothe tucked into the waistband of his jeans flapping as he disappeared into the darkness. David was about to march after him, demand an explanation when Laddie spoke up, Star still uselessly staring at the head on the floor, under David's boot.

"Bella smells like Dwayne..."

David's gaze fluttered over to Laddie, who was still standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking non-perturbed by the decapitated head laying carelessly on the dusty floor of the cave. Finally snapping out of his shock, Laddie's words having sunk home fully, he kicked the head away from him, hearing it bounce and roll under something or other. Running a gloved hand down his face, the leather snagging on his stubble, he finally zeroed in on Star, but speaking more to himself than anyone who was actually in the cave.

"One night. I was gone one fucking night..."

Pulling away from the fountain, David strolled over to Star, his boots clacking on the stone and snatched her up by her arm, making her look at him when she refused to meet his eye. Just one little snap and all his problems would be solved, maybe he could blame it on her falling down the stairs of the caves entrance? No. Not yet. But the time was coming, damn what Max wanted. He wasn't having this going on in HIS pack. Not aimed at one of his brothers, not when the matter of the situation was so serious. Not when said brother's un-dead life was hanging in the balance. Not when it all stemmed back to one person who could easily and thankfully be gotten rid off. He just had to buy his time, and by god the wait would be worth it once he got rid of this indecisive, whiny, meddling girl of a problem who refused or simply was to stupid to understand what they are, and what that all entailed.

"Just when I thought you couldn't fuck up any more than you already have, you pull a stunt like this. What the fuck were you thinking? No, you weren't thinking, you never do. Piece of advice? Stay out of this. Stay away from Dwayne AND this Bella until we get this mess cleared up and squared off. Go. I honestly can't put up with more of this shit tonight. Go!"

Star yanked herself free and took off running from a small shove in her bed's direction by David. Once gone and momentarily shoved to the back of David's mind, he turned to Laddie, bending down to meet him eye to eye, smiling as he spoke.

"Tell me more about this Bella, Laddie."

With a beaming smile, ruffled hair and a twinkle in his eyes, Laddie hopped onto the ledge of the fountain, settling into the seat as he started rambling about his night on the boardwalk. Starting at the very beginning, of being lost in the large crowd, being shoved around, to a small blonde and brunette lady who had come rushing in and saving him by piggyback ride. He told David everything.

* * *

The man, head and shoulders above the bustling crowd around him, just pipping his friend in the height department, stared hard at the pin board in front of him, his friend leaning casually on the frame. So many missing people stared back him, most smiling from old family photo's, even more posters laying under the ones simply pinned on top. So many forgotten people, so many fractured families. He promised himself, even more than he had before, that he wouldn't let the same outcome for the person he was searching for come to pass. He hadn't come all this way, across states, to go back home, their home, empty handed.

For a resort town, even as busy as this Santa Carla seemed to be, didn't quiet add up with the number of people missing. It sent his mind and survival instincts to high alert, the type of heightened level that made you paranoid of everything and everyone. Would she end up like the others, the ones printed on old crinkled paper laying underneath the newer missing faces? No. He wouldn't let it. He would Find her. He would drag her back home by her hair if he had to. This goose chase ended here.

Pulling out his own poster from the depths of his jeans, his friend holding the pile of copies, he pulled free a pin, slid the paper into the centre of the board and struck the pin home, looking back at the photo of the smiling teen with a frown.

"How do you even know she's here... In this town? We've looked in five different cities, all duds. Maybe its time to call it quits and just head home. She obviously doesn't want to be found."

The man turned to his friend, still frowning deeply. His friend kicked off from the board, rounding on him, hands moving as he spoke, looking around them at the rides and people milling around them like busy bees. Of course, his friend would want to head home. He had no ties to the missing girl, no link. He did, though. And he wouldn't rest until he had gotten her home. Where she belonged, with him.

"No. She's here. I know she is. Let's just head back to the motel and check out the boardwalk tomorrow night."

He couldn't explain how he knew, he just did. Maybe it was a part of one of his 'other' senses. All he knew was she was in this town, somewhere and that he would find her. He had to. His friend huffed but then nodded, obviously giving up the argument of trying to wrangle him back home. With one last glance at the poster he had just put up, the man gently eased the crease that was messing up the photo out. Staring back at him was a brunette teen, with wide doe-like golden brown eyes. Underneath was a simple telephone number and her name printed in block letters.

 _ **BELLA SWAN.**_

Pulling his hand away from the poster, the man turned his back on it and marched into the crowd, heading back to the motel he would be staying in until he found Bella, his friend not far behind him.

* * *

 **A.N:** There goes chapter four! There wasn't any Bella in this, but she will come back next chapter, I wanted to try my hand at writing from a different perspective, but not ready to try and leap into Dwayne's mindset yet. I hope you guys liked it because I'm still iffy about it.

As for when the next **update** will be, I'm holding off **on this story** and **Why You Are Mine** (Bella/Paul) until my other two, **Blue Masquerade** (Bella/David) and **This Is Our Sin** (Bella/Marko) Have caught up to chapter four. It shouldn't be that long, as I have both stories written up until that point, I only need to polish the individual chapters off and post them. It's just easier to get them all even, in chapter number wise, and then update them in a cycle if you get what I mean? It should be a week, two weeks TOPS for the next update to this story to be posted.

A **HUGE THANK YOU** to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. You guys are the best readers a writer could ask for. As always, if you're up to it, please leave a review, its food for my muse to carry on living ;) -GoWithTheFlo20


End file.
